My Band Teacher is a Demon
by sugar freak
Summary: there is this really strange guy in kagome's time and inuyahsasays he is a demon! so they follow him and find out he is a...Band teacher?chapter 12 is FINALLY up! rejoice people!
1. The Strange Stranger

**My Band Teacher is a Demon**

**By: sugar freak**

Ok welcome to another story by me!

One day kagome is at school when she sees a strange guy come out of one of those sewer thingys in the road (yes I am so smart)

_I wonder who that was said kagome_

She did not like that guy. He was just plain weird

_I better get Inuyasha just in case._

Thought kagome as she walked home from school

When she came home Inuyasha was waiting for her as usual.

"what took you so long!"

"I was not that long!"

"you were too!"

"was NOT!"

"WERE TOO!"

"SIT!"

WHAM!

Kagome looked into the crater and said "any way, there was this creepy guy near school today and I want you to check it out."

(gets out of crater) oh so now I have to do what ever you want! Well why can you order me around all the time huh!

"sit"

WHAM!

"gosh he has a short memory" said Soto who was watching the whole scene.

"all right coming, coming!" grumbled Inuyasha as he climbed out of a crater(again)

yes this chappie is really short but the other ones will be longer I promise!

But it is really late now and I gots to go to bed so I will write more later!

So while you are waiting….REVIEW!

Oh!

And here is a Thanx to all of my reviewers!

existence92: Thanx!

kogas-gal333: yes I know I am VERY weird!

Inuka and shiane: LOL! And I don't owe you any candy got that?

YamiYugiMot0: Thanx! I try to make them funny!

Fallen Angle11586: Thanx! I will try to make a fic with a hyper Rin and Shippo.

Karinana Sariniia: did I spell that right? yes its weird and I hate language artsy stuff.

Desturctivegodess-mayhem: Thanx a bunch! you are my biggest fans!

Kiki Squishy Dragon: Thanx! I have not read your story yet but I will!

Colby's little Angle: Thanx a bunch! I could help you with your fic if you want me too.

All you have to do is tell me your e-mail address and we will keep in touch that way.

Will that work for you?

Squeaker 1: Thanx for all of your nice reviews! I will try to find that poe story you told me about! Even though I am not a shessy fan my friend is so I will recommend your stories to her!

Jessica- Thanx! Glad you like it!

Ok! I think that is every body.

well bye now! and Review!


	2. we are gonna be prepraed!

Sugar freak- Ok! I'm back! Chappie #2!

And I is soooooooo stupid!(whacking self with violin)

Inuyasha- you just discovered that now?

Sugar freak- be quite!(still whacking self with violin)

Shippo- why are you doing that sugar freak?

Sugar freak-(stops whacking to talk) cause I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter!

(resumes whacking self) I IS SOOOOOO STUPID! NOW THE LAWYERS WILL COME EAT ME! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha- um… I don't think lawyers "eat" people. Any way just put in the disclaimer now!

Sugar freak- (stops whacking) really? I can put it in now and the lawyers won't eat me?

Inuyasha- yep.

Sugar freak- OK! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
YA HEAR! I DON'T OWN IT! I AM JUST VERY FORGETFUL!  
I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Inuyasha- (covering ears) OK THEY GET IT!

Sugar freak- ON WITH THE STORY!

_Inuyasha and kagome were now at the place where she saw the strange man and Inuyasha Was looking at the sewer thingy._

"it smells like a demon" said Inuyasha "who ever that guy was we better find him!"

"where do you think he is now?" asked kagome

"he went down here" said Inuyasha as he opened the sewer thingy "lets go!"

"INUYASHA! SIT!" yelled kagome

WHAM!

"WHAT DID I DO!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO DOWN THAT THING!"

"WHY NOT!"

"CAUSE YOU CAN'T! and its dark and creepy."

"your scared of a tunnel leading down in to the center of the earth?"

"believe it or not yes."

"oh. Well we could get one of those light flashers you have."

"good idea! And it's a flash light. We can get other supplies too! We are gonna be prepared!"

"are you done with your speech?"

"yes. lets go."

So they went back to kagome's house to get supplies. And kagome wanted to bring every thing she could get her hands on.

"ok we need at least 3 flash lights, and about 5 sets of extra batteries." Said kagome as she through these things at poor Inuyasha who was trying to shove them in her back pack as fast as he could.

"and we need rope, and boots and long pants and long sleeved shirts and jackets, and…

"why do we need to bring all those cloths?" asked Inuyasha from under a pile of cloths kagome had thrown at him

"silly Inuyasha! We don't want to get all cold dirty and mucky while we are down there!"

kagome said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"fine what ever. And can I have some ramen before we go?"

"AHH! We need to pack FOOD! You're a genius Inuyasha!"

"NO WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN…."

Inuyasha is stopped because a water bottle hit him in the head followed by bags of cookies and chips and packs of ramen and other food.

"we need probably 8 water bottles and some chips and cookies and ramen for Inuyasha and we will need energy bars and some trail mix and…."

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as a bag of trail mix whacked him in the head "WE ARE NOT GONNA BE GONE FOR 3 MONTHS! WE DON'T NEED ALL OF THIS CRAP!

"YES WE DO!" yelled kagome "WHAT IF WE GET LOST!"

"HOW DO YOU GET LOST IN A TUNNEL THAT GOSE STRIAGHT DOWN!"

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SSSSSSIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"

Inuyasha was buried in all the food he was holding and he made a mental note to try not to argue with kagome ever ever again.

Sugar freak- Hi people!

Inuyasha- (looks at paper sugar freak is currently shredding) What are you doing?

Sugar freak- today the first semester of school ended and I am shredding all of my old social studies papers!

Inuyasha- you really don't like social studies do you.

Sugar freak (shredding paper on revolutionary war) NOPE!

Shredder (aka: sugar freaks little brother)- SHREDDER WANT TO SHERD!

Sugar freak- OH NO BUDDY! I WAITED 9 WEEKS AND WENT THROUGH COUNTLESS HORRIBLE CLASSES AND **I **AM SHREDING THESE PAPERS!

Shredder-(aims claws at sugar freak) SHERDDER WANT SHERD!

Sugar freak- (looks at scars on arm from shredder) um…. HERE JUST DON'T HURT ME! (troughs papers at shredder)

Shredder-(happily shredding papers)

Sugar freak- well that's a relief!

Inuyasha- you have a weird life.

Sugar freak- I KNOW! Any way review peoples!


	3. down we go!

Chapter 3 down we go!

Kagome and Inuyasha were standing over the sewer thingy getting ready to go after the strange demon person.

"um…. You go first!" said kagome nervously.

"I planed on it" said Inuyasha as he jumped down the tunnel

"ok here I go!" said kagome as she jumped in after him.

She landed on his head because the tunnel was only about 9 feet deep.

"hey it stops!" said kagome

"no duh it stops!" said Inuyasha as he started walking down one of the many passage ways of the tunnel

"SIT!"

WHAM!

"what was that for!"

"you might get lost!"

"I won't get lost dummy! I can follow that demons sent remember?"

"oh yeah. Sorry!"

they contuined down the tunnel for quite some time with kagome following Inuyasha like a baby duckling.

"are we there yet?" asked kagome

"ARGGGGG!" grumbled Inuyasha "you have been asking me that every 3 seconds

from the time we can in here!"

"I can't help it! Its dark and scary and creepy and…"

kagome stoped as she bumped in to Inuyasha.

"why are we stoping?" she asked

"cause his sent stops." Replied the hanyou "just right here it stops! The tunnel looks like it gose on though but his sent stops here."

"weird"said kagome as she leaned up against a wall when suddenly a little

DING DING DING was heard

"AHHHHHH! Whats that!" screamed kagome

"name this tune" said the strange voice and a little song began to play.

Dum dum dum!

Dum dum dum!

Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom

Dum dum dum!

Kagome and Inuyasha just waited to see what would happen when the voice again said

"name this tune"

"ummm…." Said kagome "I think I have heard this before"

"huh?" asked Inuyasha

"yes!" Said Kagome "I think my friend played this at one of her band concerts!"

"and it called……" prompted Inuyasha

"ummm…I KNOW! HOT CROSS BUNS! It's a song from her band book! (and it really is in our band book, it's the easiest one to play I think!)

"correct" said the strange voice and the floor suddenly slid out from under them and the fell into the darkness.

HE HE! CLIFFTIE! Don't worry though they are ok. and I don't usually do cliffties but my school bus is coming in 10 minutes and I think I should get ready now.

Inuyasha- are you always so stupid?

Sugar freak- yep! Espicaly in the moring cause I HATE waking up early!

Any way review!


	4. we wanna join the band!

Chapter 4

Sugar freak-(covered in scratches) I'm, ow! Back!

Inuyasha- what happened to you!

Sugar freak- yesterday, ow! Was, ow! My little, ow! Brothers, ow! Birthday party.

Inuyasha- and that's why you look like you fought a war!

Sugar freak- yes! Ow! Small screaming, ow! Children, ow! With sharp, ow! Claws, ow! Were running, ow! All over my, ow! Home!

Inuyasha- is your Brother really that evil?

Shredder a.k.a. my brother- (suddenly appears) I VERY EVIL! (Starts chasing inu)

Inuyasha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Running VERY fast)

Sugar freak- ok! Ow! On with the, ow! Story! OW!

Chapter 4

"Ouch!" said Inuyasha "you can get off me now!"

Kagome and the HUGE backpack had landed on top of him and now he was quite squished.

"Sorry!" said kagome as she dragged the backpack off him.

"Where are we?" asked kagome

"I have no clue! What do I look like an information booth?" (Where did he learn about information booths? Oh well!)

"Look! The tunnel goes on that way" said kagome

"Alright well then let's follow it!"

"Wait!"

"What now!"

"Can we eat?"

"EAT!"

"Yes. Eat. It's when you put food in your mouth and you chew it up and…"

"Ok ok I get it!"

Then a bag of chips followed by a cookie came flying toward him and whacked him in the face. Inuyasha grumbled as he opened the bag of chips. Kagome was feasting on a bag of chips, a cookie, an energy bar, and a bag of trail mix plus a water bottle.

"How much food can you eat?" said Inuyasha

"Well I'm hungry!" replied kagome

Inuyasha just sighed. "Well hurry up!"

_15 minutes later_

"Are you done yet?" asked Inuyasha. He had been asking every 2 minutes now.

"Yes" said kagome "we can go now."

"Finally!"

So the 2 continued down the strange tunnel until they saw a little bit of light coming down from the ceiling.

"Do we go up there?" asked kagome

"Sure, why not" said Inuyasha as he began climbing the ladder that led to the light.

They climbed up the ladder and Inuyasha lifted up the top and they ended up in some sort of office.

"Where are we?" asked kagome

"How should I know!" said Inuyasha. He was really getting annoyed at all of her questions.

They looked around the office and saw lots of musical instruments.

"I think it is a band room." Said kagome as she picked up a flute "we probably are not supposed to be here. "Inuyasha picked up a hat with a bunch of music notes on it and put it on.

"What are you doing?" asked kagome

"Well people in your world don't seam to have ears now do they." Said Inuyasha

"Ok but don't lose that, it's not yours!"

"I won't!"

"Ok now let's see where we are." Kagome looked out the door and came face to face with

A tall guy with glasses. (And his name is Mr. Parent, the vice principle)

"What are you two doing in Mr. Hamilton's office?"

"Um…" kagome had to think fast "we were looking for Mr. Hamilton."

"Oh" said the tall guy "follow me. He is in the copy room making copies of the bands music I think."

"Ok" said kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him along behind her.

They walked into the copy room and the same strange guy was standing there making copies.

"Mr. Hamilton?" asked the tall guy

"What is it?" said Mr. Hamilton

"These 2 were looking in your office for you."

"And what do you want?" asked Mr. Hamilton

"Um…"said kagome again thinking quickly "we um… We want to join the band!"

"Do you play the flute?" he asked

Kagome just now realized that she was still holding the flute.

"Um... why yes! I do play the flute!"

"And what dose your friend play?"

"He um plays….. The drums!" she said thinking of the easiest instrument to play.

"Alright then" he said "I will see you both 3rd period!"

"Ok!" said kagome now realizing that this was a school. "Bye bye!"

She then pulled Inuyasha to the into the closest class room. However that class was right in the middle of a math test.

Sugar freak- ok! That's it!

Inuyasha- (still running from shredder) OK! YOU'RE EVIL! VERY EVIL!

Shredder-(stops chasing inu) thank you! (Walks away)

Inuyasha- you have a VERY weird life.

Sugar freak- I know! People tell me that all the time! And I probably won't update my stories for a while because 8 out of 10 of my finger have band aids on them and it is very hard to type.

Inuyasha – I feel very sorry for you. How do you live with that…that thing!

Sugar freak- it's called running very fast and locking doors behind you.

Inuyasha- okkkkkkkk!

Sugar freak- ok! BUH BYE! REVIEW PEOPLE!


	5. sugar freak

Sugar freak- I AM ALL BETTER NOW! I CAN TYPE AGAIN! BUT I AM A BAD PERSON!(Starts hitting self with rubber chicken)

Inuyasha-do I even want to ask?

Sugar freak- DON'T EAT ME LAWYERS! I DO NOT OWN HIM! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I OWN NOT ONE LITTLE PART OF HIM!  
INUYASHA IS NOT MINE! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Inuyasha-you forgot the disclaimers again didn't you.

Sugar freak- WHAAAAAAAAAAA! YES! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Lawyers- WE GET IT ALREADY!

Sugar freak-sniff! Really! YEAH! I AM NOT GOING TO BE EATEN!

Inuyasha- are you forgetting some thing?

Sugar freak- what?

Inuyasha- THE STORY YOU IDIOT!

Sugar freak-OH YEAH! OK! AND THANX TO MY REVIEWERS!

Squeaker 1-WOW! I SPELLED EVERYTHING RIGHT! I FEEL SO SPECILAL -

I told shredder that you think he is evil and he was very happy! And I like your AOL joke! And I added the Inuyasha season 2 box set to my VERY long Inuyasha Christmas list. My poor, poor parents…..

Menomaru's girl- Thanx! And I am healed now so I can type again! YEAH! 0

Inuyashaknowitall1223- glad you like me story and I would love to be on your story with Inuka! As long as I get LOTS of sugar!

Sugar freak- hey! What am I doing here! Oh Yeah! I reviewed myself! THANX ME!

Inuka- WHERE ARE YOUR REVIEWS!  
I HAVE BEEN REVIEWING ALL OF YOUR STORIES!  
I AM GONNA COME AND GET YOU!  
AND DON'T SAY NOTHIN ABOUT ME NEEDING ANGER MANAGEMENT!

LadyRin987690- YOU TOO!  
WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS!

Inuyasha- why do you always yell at Inuka and LadyRin?

Sugar freak- 1 they are my best friends and it is my duty to annoy then. 2 they need to review my stories. 3 I like reviews and 4 I like to be annoying!

My sister a.k.a. queen of all things annoying or QOATA- NO ONE IS MORE ANNOYING THEN ME! (Starts to bang on my head with drum sticks)

Sugar freak-OUCH! Ok! OUCH! NO, OUCH! ONE, OUCH! IS MORE, OUCH! ANNOYING, OUCH! THAN, OUCH! YOU! OUCH!

QOATA- THAT'S BETTER! (Goes away whistling annoying song)

Inuyasha-uh……

Sugar freak- ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 5

"Do you 2 want something?" asked the math teacher

"Um… we are new here…" started kagome "and….well…we are kind of late…."

"That's ok." Said the teacher "you 2 can go sit over there. What are your names?"

"Well I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Said kagome

"I can talk you know!" said Inuyasha

"Well sorry!" said kagome

"Kagome you can sit behind Jackie." Said the teacher "Jackie raise your hand."

A girl in the class room raised her hand and kagome went over and sat behind her.

"Hi I'm Cindy!" said the girl sitting next to her

"And I am Sam!" said the girl behind her

"Inuyasha you can sit over there behind sugar freak. Raise your hand sugar freak!"

A REALLY strange kid raised her hand

"Sugar freak?" asked Inuyasha

"Yep! That's me name!" said sugar freak

"Ok!" said Inuyasha as he sat down behind her

"Don't worry she won't bug you that much." Said the girl next to him "just find a way to entertain her! Like this!" The girl through a little feather at sugar freak and sugar freak started playing with it.

"I'm Pam by the way" said the girl

"My name is Mrs. Hollinger" said the teacher "and we are taking a test right now so you2 can just wait until we are done."

"Ok" they both replied

"Who gave sugar freak the feather?" asked Mrs. Hollinger

"Guilty." Said Pam "don't worry I'll stop her"

Pam took the feather away from sugar freak and sugar freak growled

"Do you want a treat?" asked Pam

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!" responded sugar freak

"NO!" screamed the class room

"Don't worry! Its sugar free!" said Pam

And she handed sugar freak a piece of cheese

"Cheese!" said sugar freak happily

Just then the bell rang

"Where do we go now?" kagome asked Jackie

"We have to go to nap class" said Jackie

"Nap class!"

"Science" Jackie explained

"Cheese!" came a happy shout and they looked over to see Inuyasha and Pam laying a trail of cheese out of the math room and sugar freak was following happily eating the cheese.

"Where did you get all of this cheese?" Inuyasha asked Pam

"The cafeteria donates it so I can keep the peace around here"

"Uhhh…….ok!" said Inuyasha "this just keeps getting weirder."

Everybody walked over to room 206 of nap class as the students call it.

Jackie, Sam, Kagome and Cindy were all sitting at one table and Inuyasha, Pam, sugar freak and this other girl Emily were sitting at another table. Emily and Pam were glaring at each other and sugar freak had a mouth full of cheese and Inuyasha thought

_Gosh this place is weird!_

"Ok class!" said the teacher "I see we have 2 new students today! Welcome to science class! I am Mr. Lewis!"

Pam and Emily (Emmy) started growling at each other and a bad kid named Logan raised his hand and asked a question.

"Hey! Why is the sky blue?"

"Well!" Said Mr. Lewis "the sky is blue because………………………………………..

…………………………………………………(blah blah blah)………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………."

"And now we nap!" Said Jackie

Emmy and Pam were now attacking each other; sugar freak was done with the cheese and was now crying every body at kagome able was sleeping like they were supposed to

And Inuyasha was just sitting there being scared.

Emmy and Pam were now resting on the ground and trying to kill each other.

(And note to readers if this seems weird this is nothing compared to a real school day)

"Um… your gonna hurt each other." Said Inuyasha

Still fighting

"Um…"

"CHEESE! WHAAAAA! SUGAR FREAK WANT CHEESE!"

"Um…"

Mr. Lewis still talking

"Here!" He said as he through a piece at sugar freak

"SUGAR FREAK WANT CHEDDER!"

"I don't know the different types of cheese!"

"CHEDDER!"

(Still talking and fighting)

"Um…PAM HELP ME!"

Sugar freak attacked Inuyasha screaming "CHEDDER!"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and instantly said

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha and sugar freak then fell through the floor and landed in Mrs. Ryter and Mrs. Mcnew's class room

"THAT'S IT! I SURREDNER!" yelled Mrs. Ryter as she looked at the strange

Person screaming chedder that just fell through her ceiling.

**For all you people wondering Mrs. Ryter really did say that one day, Pam and Emmy really do try to kill each other, Mr. Lewis really talks that long and doesn't**

**Notice anything, and I really do scream CHEDDER!**

Inuyasha- Is that REALLY what your school is like?

Sugar freak- well no, Pam has to bring the cheese because the cafeteria stopped donating it, and my favorite type of cheese is marble and you would not have Mr. Lewis AND Mrs. Hollinger because Mrs. Hollinger teacher 6th grade and Mr. Lewis teacher 7th grade, plus I have never really fell through a ceiling but I almost jumped out a window once.

Inuyasha-I really did not want to know that…..

Sugar freak-too bad for you! Any way people I might not update this for a while cause I have a BIG langue arts project and a BIG science project and well social studies is just hell on earth, so I will be REALLY busy for the next week so don't come murder me if I don't update until next week! Ok! That's it! REVIEW!


	6. the dreaded social studies

CHAPTER 6

The dreaded social studies

Sugar freak-FINALLY! I HAVE RETURNED!

Inuyasha-where have you been!

Sugar freak-well I had to do LOTS of school stuff and when I got all my projects and stuff done then I ran out of internet time cause I only gets 10 hours a month, and….

Inuyasha-ok! We get it! You were busy!

Sugar freak-YEP!

Inuyasha-do we get to leave your school yet?

Sugar freak-not yet!

Inuyasha-but that place is horrible!

Sugar freak-the worst it yet to come. (Evil grin)

Pam, Jackie, Cindy, Sam, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all trying to drag sugar freak to there next class, the dreaded social studies!

"SUGAR NO WANNA GO! SUGAR TOO YOUNG TO DIE! WHAAAAAAA! DON'T MAKE SUGAR GO! SUGAR NO WANNA!" yelled sugar freak as she struggled against them.

Then they all shoved her into the class room that was icey cold.

"Good evening sugar and friends" said an evil voice from the front of the room.

"Here sugar, pass out these papers." Said the evil teacher as he handed sugar freak a foot think stack of papers. "And it seems we have new students!" he said evily "the rest of you take your seats, you two can sit right in front of my desk."

"Yes sir." Said kagome quietly

"You will say yes MASTER Miss…"

"It's Kagome sir, er... I mean master."

"And who might you be?" he asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha"

"Hum…very well….you may take you seat."

Inuyasha and kagome took there seats in the front of the room away from all of there friends and sugar freak was still passing out papers and whimpering. (I HATE social studies!)

"Now today we will learn about some important old dead guy who signed some important document and what kind of laws and stuff that old important document made."

(And that is not what he says but it is what we learn…..really)

"In the year long long ago, a very important guy who is now dead and no one remembers wrote a very important document that gave us many laws and stuff and boring old government junk. Then about 3 or 4 years later another important dead guy signed that document giving another old dead guy permission to write another important document that some other dead guy signed………"(and so on and so on and on and on and…)

(One hour later)

"… And so that dead guy made up some branch of our government and all the old dead guys were happy."

Every one in the class was now looking like they would rather live in a volcano than hear one more word about important old dead guys.

"Alright! We will have a quiz on some vocabulary words you have never seen tomorrow! Let's line up for lunch!"

"But I just finished the papers!" complained a VERY tired and bored sugar freak.

Sugar freak-TA DA!

Inuyasha-that was to short.

Sugar freak-I know but I got 2 no 3 other chapters written and I just need to type them so WAIT! And the next chapter is written by InuKa cause I am not the only one writing this. Then the next chapter is by LadyRin then me again and then….I thinks I lost track of who's next….

Inuyasha- You sure are gonna have to spend a lot of time typing!

Sugar freak-I know, and if any of you are reading, want to read of know someone who is reading my story Never Give a Kitsune Candy then I gots a message for you. ANNOUNCER!

Announcer-DUE TO STUPID TEACHERS ASSINGING LOTS OF HOMEWORK, SCIENCE OLYMPIAD PRACTICE, BAND PRATCICE, AND LOTS OF TYPEING TO DO SUGAR FREAK WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WORK ON NEVER GIVE A KITSUNE CANDY UNTIL CHRISTMAS BREAK WHICH IS IN ABOUT 10 DAYS!  
SO YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO READ OTHER STUFF UNTIL THEN. AGAIN WE ARE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

Sugar freak-thank you announcer! And if any of you know what I am getting for Christmas, PLEASE TELL ME! IT IS DRIVING ME INSANE!

Inuyasha-CALM DOWN!

Sugar freak-(calms down) ok! And THANX TO ANY OF YOU WHO REVIEWED OR ARE PLANNING ON REVIEWING AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!

Inuyasha-(mutters) that ones crazy I tell you…..


	7. lunch

CHAPTER 7

Lunch

Sugar freak-ok i'm back but I did not write this.

Inuyasha-huh?

Sugar freak- me, InuKa and LadyRin98790 are all writing this and this chapter is written by InuKa.

Inuyasha-whatever….

Sugar freak-and here you go! Lunch!

Jackie, Pam, Sugar freak, Cindy, Sam, Kagome, and Inuyasha had now finished social studies class and were in the lunch line waiting to get their lunch.

"Um…I think we have a problem." Said kagome

"What?" asked Pam

"Inuyasha and I don't have any money." Said Kagome

"Don't worry, I have some." Said Pam as she reached in to her hoodie pocket and pulled out some money. "The school pays me $200.00 every week to watch the little crazy one."

"Thank you!" said kagome as they reached the front of the line.

"What IS this junk!" said Inuyasha as he looked at the food, "is it eatable!"

The lunch ladies were now looking like they would all like to slap Inuyasha.

"Pam power!" said sugar freak

"oh right!" said pam and she began talking to the lunch ladies, "sorry about our friend here, but he has never seen American food before and it will all look a bit strange to him, but he is lucky because you make the best American food in the whole country!" said pam

The lunch ladies smiled at them and told them to have a nice day and enjoy the food.

"Why are they so nice now?" wondered kagome

"Pam has a teacher charm," explained Jackie "all the teacher around here love her."

"Cheese?" asked sugar freak

"Ok sugar!" said pam

For lunch sugar freak ate a grilled cheese sandwich, some French fries, (covered in cheese sauce of course) a vanilla milkshake, and a sugar cookie.

Pam ate 2 apples, chocolate milk, and a salad.

Jackie ate some pizza, chocolate milk, and some ice cream.

Cindy had a salad, normal milk, and a cookie.

Sam had a pizza, some chips and chocolate milk.

Kagome tried some nachos with cheese, (and sugar freak almost stole them from her) strawberry milk, and a marshmallow treat.

Inuyasha tried some pizza, chips and Gatorade, well…..Inuyasha bought the food but he had not actually started eating it yet.

"Come on Inuyasha! Eat something!" said Sam

Inuyasha looked at the bag of chips and pizza and Gatorade.

"I OPEN CHIPS!" said sugar freak happily as she grabbed Inuyasha's chips. She put the bag on the table and then slammed her social studies book on top of them. There has a loud POP! As the chip bag exploded open and sugar freak gave the now open bag of chips to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cautiously took a chip and ate it. It really was kind on good!

"SMASH FUN!" said sugar freak "NOW SUGAR SMASH PIZZA!" sugar freak tried to grab Inuyasha's pizza.

"NO SUGAR!" said pam as she smashed sugar freaks hands with her own social studies book.

"MEANY!" said sugar freak

"Yes your exactly right meany now eat your food" said Pam.

Inuyasha took a bite of the pizza, and it was good!

"See Inuyasha," said kagome "there is more good food than just ramen!"

"Whatever" grumbled Inuyasha as he ate his food

"You like ramen, Inuyasha?" asked Pam.

"Yes, what do you care?"

"Nothing, it's just that we have cupboards of the stuff at Sugar freak's house and my house."

Then pam noticed the sugar cookie the sugar freak was happily munching on.

"SUGAR! YOU CAN'T EAT SUGAR DURING SCHOOL HOURS! YOU KNOW YOU WILL GO CRAZY!" yelled pam

"SHES EATING SUGAR!" yelled Cindy Sam and Jackie in panic

"STOP HER!" yelled pam and they all attacked sugar freak trying to get the sugar cookie away from her.

While they were attacking sugar freak Inuyasha and kagome had a chance to talk about the "band teacher".

"I think we go to band last" said Kagome

"Yeah. I'm gonna get that demon!"

"NO YOU CAN'!"

Inuyasha looked at her funny.

"Why not! He could take over this place anytime! Everyone thinks he is a teacher!"

"Well you can't just go attacking teachers!"

"Feh!"

Just then pam screamed "AH HA!" as she took the cookie from sugar freak.

"Now we can go to Language arts!" said Cindy

"Yeah! Language arts!" said Pam.

Everyone at surrounding tables looked at her like she was mental.

Sugar freak froze "NOT THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sugar freak-ok that's all for now folks!

Inuyasha-um…is language arts bad?

Sugar freak-maybe not to some people but I HATE spelling and grammar and all the junk! And I hate Poe. (Shivers)

Inuyasha-what?

Sugar freak-Poe. Edgar Allen Poe. He is evil! And _creepy!_

Inuyasha- did you take your medicine today?

Sugar freak-NOPE!

Any who peoples REVIEW! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	8. the wrath of Mrs Raff

CHAPTER 8

The wrath of Mrs. Raff.

LadyRin98790-ok this is neither sugar freak or InuKa. This is LadyRin98790! I am the 3rd author of this story! Alright now read the story!

After lunch ended Sam, Cindy, Kagome, Jackie, Pam, Inuyasha, and sugar freak were all headed down the hallway to language arts. However sugar freak did NOT want to go.

"NO! SUGAR FREAK NO GO! SUGAR FREAK NO GO TO EVIL LAYER! NO GO!" screamed sugar freak

She tried to run but Jackie and Pam grabbed her. Sugar freak tried to escape and clawed at Jackie's hoodie.

"HEY! HANDS OFF THE HOODIE!" yelled Jackie and she grabbed sugar freak's hands and dragged her down the hallway.

"NOOOO! SUGAR NO GO!" yelled sugar freak trying to break free

"YOU ARE GOING TO LANGUAGE ARTS AND THAT'S FINAL!" yelled Jackie still dragging sugar freak.

Cindy, Sam, Pam, Kagome, and Inuyasha all ran to catch up.

"I forgot to tell you," said pam "cheese doesn't work here because sugar freak REALLY hates Language arts, and she is horrible at spelling and grammar."

Everyone just nodded.

"HEY SLOW POKES! HURRY UP!" yelled Jackie

They all ran cause Jackie had a temper and she could get SCARY!

They all headed to room 201 which was dark and scary.

Sugar freak was trembling and whimpering and Inuyasha and Kagome were looking very scared.

"Come in little ones or you'll be late!" came a creepy voice from inside the class room. Then Mrs. Raff walked out from the deep shadows or the room. (DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM!) She had crazy red hair and just looked plain creepy.

Cindy, Jackie, Sam, Pam, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sugar freak all ran into the room. Jackie went to the row of seats closest to the front of the room, Cindy took Kagome to the middle of the class room and Pam took Sugar freak and Inuyasha to the back. Sam went to sit in the middle of the seats.

"Ok class!" said Mrs. Raff in a voice that was very creepy "today we start our unit on the wonderful Edgar Allen Poe!" she seemed to like Edgar Allen Poe a lot! "Now we will watch this wonderful video!"

**1 hour later**

"Ok class dismissed! And we will have a quiz on the lovely video tomorrow!"

The class ran out of the class room as fast as they could.

Cindy, Sam, Pam, Sugar freak, Jackie, Kagome and Inuyasha all meet up in the hallway.

"She seemed to really like that Poe guy" said Inuyasha

"He was CREEPY!" said kagome

And everyone agreed Edgar Allen Poe was VERY creepy! And they all walked down the hallway to band.

LadyRin98790-ok! That's it! If I write anymore I'm dead.

Sugar freak-thanx for writing this LadyRin98790! Alright next chapter is by me again and they all go to band. What will Mr. Hamilton do to them? Well you just have to wait cause I'm not telling!

Inuyasha- your mean!

Sugar freak-I KNOW! Any who REVIEW PEOPLES! OH! And on my last langue arts test I got 104! YEAH! A! -


	9. Band Time!

Sugar freak-hi! I'm back again! And now this is chapter…9? Wow! This is getting long! This is my longest fanfic!

Inuyasha- good for you.

Sugar freak-(sticks tongue out at Inuyasha) you're mean! Any who hope ya'll had a Merry Christmas! I got LOTS of Inuyasha books! Yeah! And sorry this is so late, I planed to have it done much sooner but I kind of do everything at the last minute. - Any who back to the story.

InuKa- and none of us own Inuyasha. If we did do you think we would be sitting here typing this?

"Talking"

_Thinking_

(My stupid unneeded comments)

CHAPTER 9

Band time!

After the creepy Language Arts class it was time for band. Pam was not in band so she handed a bag of cheese to Inuyasha and told him, "good luck." Before heading off to keyboard class. (Which is like band only you only get to play the stupid piano, my sister plays the piano and after listing to piano every second you are in your house you start to REALLY hate it.)

Sugar freak, Jackie, Cindy, and Sam were all in band. Emily (Pam's enemy) was also in band. (She is friends with all of us but her and pam…lets just say they don't get along.) Sugar freak, Sam, and Cindy all played the clarinet, and Emily and Jackie played the flute.

Everyone walked down the LONG (ok, not THAT long but still long) hallway to the band room and they saw Mr. Hamilton standing by the door, just staring at them.

"Does he always do that?" kagome whispered

"Yeah, he just stares at you." Cindy whispered back (and he really does just stare at you when you come down that hallway)

"He creepy." Whispered sugar freak "no smile, no frown, creepy" (and that guy hardly ever smiles, he is just normal all the time! But he does smile some time, and frown, and sometimes he even yells too! But basically he is normal all the time)

They all walked through the door and Inuyasha growled at the band teacher. Mr. Hamilton just looked at him with a "do you need medication?" look. (Hee Hee)

They went inside the band room and Jackie, Cindy and Sam all went to talk with there friends, sugar freak tried to play/bang and ruin the drums but the other 6 drummers stopped her. (We only have 5 clarinets and 6 drummers? That's not fair! I'm gonna sue!)

Kagome meanwhile pulled Inuyasha over to a corner to have a little "talk".

"Inuyasha you idiot! You can't just go GROWLING at a TEACHER!" scolded/screamed kagome.

"That "teacher" is a DEMON! Both you and I know it! I'll growl at him if I want!" replied/yelled Inuyasha

"I KNOW that! But try to act NORMAL!"

"Feh!"

"Anyway, do you even know how to play the drums!" asked Kagome

"Yeah, you just hit them with a stick." (Ow! Never ow, try to, ow, sue a, ow teacher with ow, drum sticks. EVER!)

"Oh this is gonna be interesting."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I think we're going to start."

Sugar freak jumped off the ceiling and landed in a chair in between Cindy and Sam, Jackie sat next to kagome, Emily sat in the front of the room, and Inuyasha went to the back of the room where the drums were.

The chalk board said that today they would be playing page 26 in there blue band books, (easy!) year of the dragon, (that one is loud and sounds creepy) hark the Herald angles sing, (AHH! The horrid trill!) Fanfare for Christmas, (I like this one) and go the distance. (That ones good!) (And these are songs that we played in December, now we are playing the Y.M.C.A. and some other hard songs)

"welcome to Tuesday!" said Mr. Hamilton "we are almost done with the blue book so you will all need to go spend you hard earned money to buy the new harder green book that everyone of you will hate." (Green book- a word that here means a book that is green with music in it. We used to have blue books, and before that red books. So basically different colored books with music) (and we didn't have to buy them, the school has a set but I wanted to put that in)

The band groaned.

"Also," Mr. Hamilton continued "we have a very special opportunity for some of you in that band."

"Speech time." Sighed Sam, and Cindy, Sam, And Sugar freak all pulled out graphic novels and began to read. (Yep! I'm very smart! I learned how to read!)

"This special honors band…" Mr. Hamilton told the band

Inuyasha was glaring at the teacher from the back of the room but Mr. Hamilton didn't seem to notice.

"Only a selected few will enter…"the speech went on.

Jackie was pointing out hard parts in the music and teaching a nervous Kagome how to play them.

"I have selected the best band students in this band…"

The rest of that band was half asleep.

"Jackie,"

Jackie looked up suddenly wondering why her name was called.

"Cindy,"

Cindy almost dropped her book and looked up.

"Sam,"

Sam stopped reading and answered "what?"

"Emily,"

Emily looked up at Mr. Hamilton like he was crazy.

"Sugar freak,"

The whole band woke up and stared at sugar freak who didn't seem to be listening. They new she was insanely crazy, but for some reason she was really good at band. She was REALLY strange. (Got that right!)

"And we seem to have some new students, kagome and Inuyasha so…"

Inuyasha growled at the teacher again, but Mr. Hamilton again ignored him and went on as if he'd heard nothing. "So we will put them in the honors band…for now."

"What?" asked Kagome nervously. She wasn't even that good at the flute, and Inuyasha had NO clue what he was doing, plus the fact that the teacher was a demon.

"If you two are good, then that's fine, you will stay in the honors band. But,"

Now he had the whole room's attention.

"If you are bad, then you will be _out _of the band." (And I feel really bad for making him so evil cause he really is not THAT evil. This should be Mrs. Raff is a demon, cause SHE'S the REALLY evil one.) Then he was back to normal, (less evil) "alright! Get out your stuff!" (stuff- a word that here means all your music and instruments and everything you will need for the next hour cause once you sit in your seat you don't usually leave it until class is over)

And with those words the band room all but exploded with kids running every which way trying to get ready and get out their stuff. A bunch of kids ran toward the storage room, where everyone's instruments were kept. A bunch of students ran toward the little folder holder thingy, (little folder holder thingy-a word that here means the thing that holds all of our music folders) some students were just standing there, others were calling out,

"Where's my pencil!"

"Have you seen my math homework?"

"I can't find my book!"

"I lost my instrument case!"

"Sugar freak is swinging from the lights!" yes, it was chaos. (Chaos is soooooooo fun!)

Jackie and Cindy were helping Kagome get ready and trying to get them self's ready too. (ready- a word that means you got all your stuff with you and can go to your seat, and stay there and play you instrument for a hour)

Inuyasha saw that sugar freak was swinging from the ceiling on the lights, and he decided to try and stop her. He pulled out a piece of cheese and said "hey crazy! Get down here! I got cheese!"

Sugar freak suddenly stopped. "CHEESSSSSEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled as she jumped off the ceiling and ran toward Inuyasha.

Uh oh. Thought Inuyasha

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was gonna get trampled and she quickly yelled "SIT!"

Then Inuyasha met the band floor, and sugar freak tripped over Inuyasha sending a stack of music flying all over the room.

Then Mr. Hamilton's voice was heard, "10…"

And if the band room wasn't crazy enough before it was now. Mr. Hamilton was ready to start.

"…9…" he counted down.

All the trumpet and flute players rushed to gather the scattered music.

"…8…"

The spell wore off Inuyasha and he tried to figure out what was happening.

"…7…"

Sugar freak was now eating something that was NOT cheese; in fact it didn't even look like a food at all.

"…6…"

All the music was now gathered and stuffed into a rather messy pile. (Messy good!)

"…5…"

All the flute players were now ready, and ran to their seats.

"…4…"

A loud CRUNCH was heard as sugar freak finished what ever she was eating and ran to her seat along with the other clarinets.

"…3…"

The whole brass section was now ready.

"…2…"

The drummers and Inuyasha got to their seats.

"…1." He finished. He looked around the room to see the band that was now ready, but very tired. "Alright! Now get out your 2005-2006 8th grade warm up 2!" (He likes to give fancy names to the warm ups.) (And now we have the 2005-2006 8th grade warm up 4)

Every one pulled out a piece of paper and got ready to play.

Mr. Hamilton raised his magic band director stick, (magic band director's stick- a word which here means…wait how am I supposed to know what that stick is called! I have only been in band 4 years!) And when he started to wave it around the band began to play. (And the warm up is just the same notes over and over again in different patterns.)

Kagome thought it was pretty easy but Inuyasha was wishing he was anywhere but in that band room. The drums were **LOUD**! Inuyasha had his hands over his ears. (The poor guy! But they are LOUD! But Ben is louder! Hee Hee! Don't ask…)

When they were done Mr. Hamilton told them to get out the wonderful blue book. (The blue book- the blue book is a blue band book that has lots of little songs in it. Last year we had the "red book" and now we have the "green book" but I think I already told you this…) everyone grumbled got out their blue book and opened to page 26.

"Alright! Ready?" Mr. Hamilton tried to start the band

Inuyasha had his hands over his ears and he was NOT gonna take them off.

One of the other drummers poked him with a drum stick and told him to "stop messing around and play right."

"Make me!"

"Ah hem! Are you done?" asked a very annoyed Mr. Hamilton

"Sorry sir." Said the drummer

"Feh."

Mr. Hamilton glared at Inuyasha. "Alright then. Let's play." He said slowly still glaring. (And again he is NOT really evil in real life. It's just fun to make him sound that way!)

He raised the stick again and the band played the songs in the book. (Notice how well behaved I am during all of this. Weird huh?)

"Clarinets play louder! (As always) Ben, play SOFTER! (Obvious…) flutes, you missed that A flat! (Didn't notice that…how do band directors notice that stuff? Sounded fine to me!) Now get out year of the dragon." Mr. Hamilton instructed the band.

"This songs really loud!" Jackie told kagome

Uh oh… thought kagome as she looked over at Inuyasha who was NOT having a fun band class.

Then they all began to play year of the dragon, Jackie was right it was LOUD! (Thanx to the drums and Ben…again don't ask…) Kagome kept getting lost and Inuyasha was wishing he was dead.

Next they played hark the herald angels sing, which was a lot harder that year of the dragon. Thankfully for Inuyasha and kagome however, (not for me) sugar freak passed out doing a 13 count trill on a really high note, (and if you don't know what that is well, that's why dictionaries were invented.) so band was canceled for the day.

"Alright class, band was short today so we will have to play even harder stuff next time! Have a nice day!" said Mr. Hamilton as he dismissed the class.

Jackie dragged the unconscious sugar freak from the band room and down the hallway, everyone else followed.

"You guys play really hard music!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, Mr. Hamilton can be a bit evil sometimes." Said Sam

"A **_BIT_ EVIL**!" questioned Inuyasha "that guy is **PRUE EVIL**!" yelled Inuyasha, his ears still really hurt.

"Calm down Inuyasha!" hissed kagome

"HE'S EVIL! HE WAS TOURTUING ME THAT WHOLE TIME! HE'S AN EVIL DEMON!"

"CALM DOWN INUYASHA!" said kagome trying to get him to shut up "or I'll say the word!" then she turned to everyone else "Inuyasha just has um…sensitive hearing……" she explained.

Then and Angry Mr. Hamilton came running out of the band room, "SUGAR FREAK!" he yelled.

Inuyasha jumped in front of everyone and growled.

"Sam gave him a weird look and asked Mr. Hamilton, "What did she do now?"

"She ate ANOTHER light bulb!"

Sam sighed, "here is some money for a replacement, I'm sure she would say sorry but it looks like you killed her."

"Very funny." Muttered Mr. Hamilton as he took the money and went back to the band room.

"Sugar freak, you gonna make us all go broke." Said Sam

"And light bulbs aren't very good for your health." Added Cindy

"Or your teeth." Said Jackie

Sugar freak was just coming back from La La Land. "Whaa?" asked the confused sugar freak.

"Never mind sugar, now come on it's almost time for science Olympiad." Jackie told sugar freak

Sugar freak snapped back to reality "yeah! COOKIES!"

"What's science Olympiad?" asked Kagome

"You'll find out! Wanna come?" asked Jackie

"Sure! We'll come!" said Kagome happily

"Don't I ever get to say anything?"

"Inuyasha be quite!"

"Question answered."

"Do you two have to ask your parents or anything?" asked Jackie

"Um…no…it's ok!" said Kagome once again doing all the talking.

"Alright then lets go to science Olympiad" said Jackie.

"Shouldn't we get Pam?" asked Inuyasha who didn't really want to watch Sugar freak any longer than he had to.

Then someone rushed past them.

"That would be Pam now" said Sam.

Inuyasha and Kagome still looked confused.

"Pam's on her way to the library" said Jackie "They got in a new book about feudal Japan. She started liking that stuff ever since her father's company moved to Tokyo. He's told all these myths about demons and other things"

"We all like Japan and really like to read the graphic novels" said Cindy.

"What's a graphic novel?" asked Inuyasha.

"Basically it's a story. "Said Jackie "Only in comic book form"

"Graphic novel good!" added Sugar freak. (and this has NOTHING to do with this story but Bobrick2000 got me a Christmas present and I didn't get him nothing so bobrick2000, THANX! and merry Christmas to you! Ok back to story)

"Alright then! Let's go head up to Mr. Lewis's room!" said Jackie

"Alright!" everyone answered except Sam and Cindy and Inuyasha. Inuyasha deiced just to stop talking and Sam and Cindy weren't in science Olympiad so they went home. (Mr. Lewis really wants Cindy to join it though)

and they all continued walking down the hallway.

Sugar freak- ok! The end! Wow! This was over 2500 words! BIG chapter! Any who I have 4 quizzes today! A quiz in EVERY subject! WHAAAAA! Oh well, poor me. Any who REVIEW! I'll try to update soon! Merry Christmas (a little late) and happy 2006! (Again late but who cares)And REVIEW!


	10. Battle of the Band Instruments

Sugar freak-AHHHH! Sorry it took me forever to update this! This chapter is gonna be long and the plot starts to develop so this is gonna be a good chapter! Again I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'll never make you guys wait this long again! So now enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

"Hey Mr. Lewis!" called Jackie as they all entered the science teachers room. "We got some new people who wanna help out!"

"Oh good!" said Mr. Lewis, "you can help the rest of the team study!"

"What can we help with?" asked Kagome

Pam slapped her forehead, "oh dear."

Jackie sighed, "You asked him a question." (You NEVER wanna ask Mr. Lewis a question...)

"Well, science Olympiad has many different parts to it…." Began Mr. Lewis (…cuz he will answer your question…)

"I'll be studying the solar system." Said Pam picking up some flash cards, "can you help Jackie?"

"There are over 20 different events that all need to be learned, each person takes 3 or 4 events and studies them until they know every detail…." Mr. Lewis went on (…VERY well!)

"After I help my sister and sugar freak with water quality." replied Jackie (and Jackie has a little sister named Cindy who is also on the team. She is older than me but she's in 7th grade. (I'm in 8th) we are both crazy and we are good friends)

"I will now explain the events in alphabetical order…"

"Make it STOP!" moaned Inuyasha holding his ears

"Me want cookies!" announced sugar freak "me no more study!"

That got Jackie VERY angry, "WE NEED TO STUDY STUPID!" yelled Jackie whacking sugar freak on the head. (And Jackie is a good friend of mine but she has a REALLY big temper. And Jackie PLEASE don't eat me for this! I need a way to scare some people! You'll see what I mean, just keep reading!)

"Yikes!" said sugar freak "run away!"

"Jackie's scary!" screamed Cindy, and both Cindy and sugar freak ran out of the room fearing for there lives.

Mr. Lewis stopped talking when he saw them leave. (It's a miracle!) "Oh dear not again."

"Thank god!" said Inuyasha now that Mr. Lewis had stopped.

"Can you two go after them?" asked Mr. Lewis, "Jackie scares them A LOT sometimes and i don't wanna call the F.B.I. to find them again."

"Yes!" said Inuyasha pulling kagome out of the classroom. _Any thing to get away from this lunatic…_

* * *

**_(In the band room)_**

Sugar freak and Cindy were hiding behind a piano.

"You think my sister will find us?" asked Cindy

"Me hope no!" said sugar freak shivering

Then they heard a noise.

"That Jackie?" asked sugar freak

"I don't know!" replied Cindy

They both hid there hearing foot steps coming closer and closer. Then someone looked down into there hiding space.

"Well, well, what have we here?" said……..

* * *

Sugar freak- I think I'll stop here. (Gets hit with many sharp, hard, and pointy things) OK! Just kidding! Don't hurt me!

* * *

"Well, well, what have we here?" said Mr. Hamilton (the band teacher if you forgot)

"Mr. Hamilton?" questioned Cindy

Then the last thing the two saw was a flash of bright purple light.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, Making Kagome bump into him.

"Hey! Why are you stopping?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha growled, "It's the teacher demon! I can smell him! And those two nutcases are with him!" (I just remembered something, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! DON'T EAT ME LAWYERS!)

"Come on!" said Kagome running toward the band room

"You don't have to ask!" yelled Inuyasha following her _I've been waiting to kill this guy ever since that evil class of his…_

Inuyasha burst into the band room, expecting to see Mr. Hamilton trying to eat sugar freak and Cindy or something but they just saw Cindy and sugar freak standing there with there eyes closed.

"Um…you guys? Asked Kagome "you need to get out of here!"

The two looked up and opened there eyes.

Kagome gasped

There eyes were an evil deep purple color.

"What the…?" started Inuyasha but he was cut off when sugar freak took out a drum stick from behind her back. It was the same evil purple color as her eyes. Suddenly the ends of it burst into flames and she charged at Inuyasha.

"HEY!" yelled Inuyasha jumping out of the way.

"They're fast!" gasped Kagome "Inuyasha be careful! They're not normal!"

"I CAN SEE THAT!" yelled Inuyasha dodging the flaming drum stick again.

Kagome looked over to where Cindy was. Cindy had gotten an evil purple trumpet and had the end aimed right at Kagome.

Inuyasha saw this too, after dodging sugar freak again. "Kagome! Look out!" he yelled

I giant ball of fire shot out of the trumpet and Kagome jumped out of the way just in time.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha but that small distraction caused him to get him in the arm with a flaming drum stuck.

"WHY YOU…!" yelled Inuyasha bopping sugar freak in the head.

"Don't HURT them Inuyasha!" panicked kagome

"It's alright! I've seen her friends do that loads of times!" he yelled back

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Kagome as a fire ball from Cindy's trumpet hit Inuyasha causing him to fly into the wall. (And this is my first ever battle thingy so if it sucks, oh well.)

"I'm ok!" he yelled climbing out of the rubble

_We're wrecking the school! _Thought Kagome, (that's fine by me) _we need to find a way to stop them!_

"Wha…?" said sugar freak suddenly, her eyes were back to there normal color

"w-w-what happened…?" asked Cindy, "my head hurts!"

"What? There back!" asked Inuyasha "but how….?

* * *

"Darn" mumbled Mr. Hamilton from the classroom next door. Inuyasha flying into the wall had messed up his concentration. He carefully put a glowing purple flute down.

"That mutt will pay!" he said. He needed to kidnap the one called Kagome. He had read many history books that day after he met them, until he found one that talked about the hanyou Inuyasha. It said that a girl named Kagome traveled with him and that she could see the Shikon shards. He needed those Shards. He needed Kagome. (Ok, in real life he is not really THAT evil and in this fic I didn't want to make him too evil, but…IT'S SO FUN!)

* * *

"You ok kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah, but what about those two?" replied Kagome looking over the confused pair.

"What happened?" asked Cindy "my head feels funny!"

Sugar freak looked around at the ruined band room. "School go BOOM!" she announced

"Uh…." Said Kagome sweat dropping

"Yeah, yeah, school go boom. Now go back to Mr. Lewis's room!" ordered Inuyasha

"Yes sir!" they both yelled and they ran out of the room as fast as they could.

"Are you ok?" asked Kagome after sugar freak and Cindy had left.

"yeah." Replied Inuyasha

"You sure?"

"I'm fine!"

Kagome frowned, "you got hit with a ball of FIRE!"

"Your point?"

Kagome sighed and muttered something about stupid men and there pride.

* * *

Sugar freak- well that was over 1000 words. Hope you all are happy now! Sorry if the battle thingy sucked, and I will TRY to update this again this week! On Tuesdays I have honors band after science Olympiad which is after school so I will NEVER update on a Tuesday. sigh I HATE honors band! And honors band is part of the plot of this story too so don't forget about it! And way thanx for reading and REVIEW! - 


	11. Home Sweet Home

InuKa-Hi this is me InuKa this time. Mostly I along with LadyRin and sugar freak wrote this chapter. We wrote it on the way to Washington D.C., while we were there, and on the way home.

Sugar freak-Washington DC was fun! I wanna go back! T-T

InuKa-No way, I'm not sitting next to you on a bus and listening to you say, "Are we there yet?" 50 million times again!

Sugar freak-…actually it was 60 million times…

InuKa-I prove my point…any way none of us own Inuyasha.

* * *

My Band Teacher is a Demon

Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

* * *

sugar freak and Cindy came back followed by Inuyasha and Kagome.

Jackie looked up at the clock and muttered "Oh no."

Hearing this Pam looked up at the clock and said "Oh great."

The time was 4:45.

"Cookie time!" announced Mr. Lewis.

"Run for your life here comes Sugar freak." Jackie said.

By now Sugar freak was jumping up and down in front of Mr. Lewis like a crazy psycho

"Is that a bad thing?" Inuyasha asked.

Jackie nodded

Now sugar freak had swallowed the cookies whole and it was time to leave.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Jackie dragged the hyper sugar freak down the stairs

"Home." said Pam

"That would be where?" Inuyasha asked

"Here comes our ride." said Pam as a limo pulled up

Jackie opened the door and shoved Sugar freak inside. (How mean! T-T)

"Get in people" Jackie said as climbed in after Sugar freak (Good muffin's she's bossy…)

Pam, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Cindy climbed in and shut the door.

"Where do you live?" asked Kagome

"Penthouses in Embassy Suites hotel," said Jackie as Kagome's jaw dropped "All of our moms are taking a vacation in Hawaii while our dads are on business trips. Well…sugar freaks family just needed some time away from her so we're watching her now." (And if you're wondering why the name sugar freak is never capitalized like everyone else's name it's because I'm weird and I like it that way!)

"ME NO "HER" ME IT!" screamed the hyper sugar freak

Kagome and Inuyasha just nodded.

"Yeah, Jackie will fix tea for you guys, I would but I'll mostly stick to cleaning." said Pam

"Yeah, and we both read, write, and speak Japanese" said Jackie "Ok voting time who wants rice ball and ramen for dinner?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Ok, hey Ray could you get us there any faster?" asked Jackie

Ray the driver nodded and then when Jackie wasn't looked looking smirked.

"Jackie how many times do I have to tell you his name is Sesshy" said Pam

"Sesshy?" asked Kagome, while underneath the hat Inuyasha ears twitched at the mention of his older brother's name

"That's what I call our driver Ray also a good friend of mine, it's after the great Lord Sesshomaru who ruled over the western lands of Japan in the feudal era," explained Pam "The feudal era is my favorite time period of Japan by the way, I just love the love tale of the miko and the hanyou, I can't remember their names at the moment though..."

Pam reached into the mini fridge and pulled out three cans of mountain dew, tossing one to sugar freak and Cindy and keeping one for herself. She pulled out a Pepsi and tossed it to Jackie.

"What do you guys want to drink? When Jackie asks Sesshy to go faster he always takes the long way to piss her off."explained Pam

Kagome had a pop and Inuyasha a water, and by the time everyone finished their drinks they were there. Ray let them out and Pam and him gave a small friendly hug. Sugar freak pretended to throw up.

"Are you guys going to stay with us?" asked sugar freak who had now calmed down a bit

"Yeah is that a problem?" replied Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome "Is it ok with you guys if we stay with you?"

"That's fine you can stay with us as long as you please." said Pam

"Thank you!" said Kagome

"We have an extra room for you guys is that ok?" asked Jackie

"Sure." said Kagome

"Yeah but we only have about oh, let me think 10 free rooms." said Cindy

Jackie rolled her eyes and led the way to the hotel. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"It's huge!" he said

Pam shook her head and rolled her eyes. Jackie hit the elevator button. They were on the top floor.

"Oh come on I have to make dinner." Jackie grumbled

The elevator opened and they stepped in. sugar freak pushed all the buttons on the elevator.

"SUGAR FREAK!" yelled Jackie

"I didn't do it!" squealed sugar freak even thought everyone in the elevator saw her

"Ok, Kagome and Inuyasha you can use rooms in our part of the floor" said Pam as she watched Jackie bop Sugar freak on the head

"See I told you its ok to do that." whispered Inuyasha to Kagome

The elevator opened and everybody stepped out, after what seemed like hours because the elevator had to stop at EVERY floor thanks to sugar freak.

Pam, Jackie, Kagome, and Inuyasha walked towards the Japanese style part of the penthouse. Jackie walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to make dinner" Jackie said

"And I'll show them to their rooms," said Pam "I hope they'll do."

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine." said Kagome

Pam led Kagome to a Japanese style of bedroom that used bright colors.

"You'll find a futon in the closet," said Pam "Oh and you'll find school uniforms in the closet and draws."

"Your school has uniforms?" asked Kagome

"I'm just joking then again not, what I mean is you'll find t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans in the draws/closets" replied Pam

She led Inuyasha over to his room it was like Kagome's only a bit more masculine and done in darker colors.

"I'll call you when dinners ready," said Pam "Oh and Inuyasha no offense but take off that stupid hat here take this one. That hat reminds me of Mr. Hamilton and he's just creepy."

She tossed him a black hat with the kanji for dog on it.

"I have a ton of those you can keep it." she said

"Thanks." said Inuyasha as he switched it with the music note hat once she left

**_A half hour later_**

Inuyasha and Kagome had already come to the table and Cindy had come over. They were just waiting on sugar freak. Sugar freak had just come into the dinning room wearing her shoes.

"HOW DARE YOU WEAR YOU'RE DIRTY OLD SHOES IN MY DINNING ROOM!" yelled Pam

"Sugar freak you know your not supposed to wear shoes in here!" yelled Jackie

When Pam saw the mud she flipped. (Note: Pammajor neat freak. sugar freakvery messy and unorganized) "Sugar freak you're DEAD!"

The night ended with Pam scrubbing down all the floors and walls, before doing homework and studding with Jackie. Then everyone went to bed.

Kagome went into Inuyasha's room later that night.

"So what do you think Mr. Hamilton's plot is?" she asked

"Who knows, if he's like other demons then he's after the jewel shards" said Inuyasha

"Do you hear that?" asked Kagome

"Its just Jackie muttering in her sleep" replied Inuyasha

"What's she saying?" asked Kagome

"Sugar freak you're so dead." said Inuyasha, "She's been saying that for a while now…"

_**Morning**_

Jackie came out of her room and started to boil water for the tea and set some bowls, spoons, and boxes of cereal on the table. Pam crawled out of bed with her hair all poufed up. She grabbed a left over rice ball and ate it while she made some beef ramen, and put on a pot of coffee. When it was done she took her breakfast over to the table. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over at Pam like she was a nutcase.

"What haven't you seen anyone eat breakfast before" snapped Pam. (note: She no is morning peoples)

Everyone got showers after they finished breakfast. Jackie had on her Science Olympiad t-shirt under her pink hoodie, with jeans. Pam had on a pink t-shirt with cherry blossoms on it, a denim over shirt, and jeans. Cindy had on a light blue t-shirt and jeans. Sugar freak had on purple "I love sugar" t-shirt under her green Glenoak hoodie, (sugar freak-Glenoak is the Highschool that I go to. The colors are green and gold. This story takes place when I'm still at middle school but it's still a Glenoak school) along with jeans. Kagome had on a white t-shirt under a pale pink hoodie and jeans. Inuyasha was wearing a red hoodie and baggy jeans with the hat Pam gave him.

Pam and Cindy straightened their hair. Then they got in the limo and went to school.

* * *

InuKa-Well this InuKa thinks she shall end it here. Till next time I am allowed to type a chapter, see ya!

sugar freak-Sorry it took us forever to update this! Remember to review people! We'll try to get the next chapter up by…um…the end of the year…yeah…any who…the next chapter might not be up for a long while…yep…ok…um…read and review people!


	12. Something REALLY Unexpected

Sugar freak- hello! This is chapter 12 now I think…I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating this a lot! But like this story's motto is…Band is evil. I've had sooooo much stuff to learn for marching band…grrrr…I have to learn how to march and when to march where and how and when to play what where and I have to memorize all my music and it's just a big pain! But now marching band season is over (thankfully) so I'm free to have a life again…or I was…now we have concert band…T-T

Sugar Sprite- I pity you sugar freak, this is InuKa Taisho by the way. We changed our penname again.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 **

**Something REALLY unexpected

* * *

**

"Ok guy's we're here!" announced Jackie as the limo pulled into the school parking lot

"But where skool?" asked sugar freak

"Did u sneak some mountain dew when we weren't looking sugar freak? The school is right where it's supposed…to be..." Pam stopped when she looked out the window at where the school was supposed to be

"It's…It's gone?!" asked Cindy who was now very confuzzled

"What happened?" asked Kagome

Where the school used to be there was now a giant crater.

"SKOOL GO BOOM!" cheered sugar freak happily

"Excuse me!" Pam yelled out the window to one of the police guys walking around the crater

"Yes?" asked the police guy (Looky at out wonderful termination)

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SCHOOL!?! AND THE LIBRARY!?!" demanded Pam

"Um well…we don't really know…the only to people who saw what happened were to of your class mates named Bob and George…and we don't really believe any of their stories…" explained the police guy

"I TELL YOU IT WAS SPACE COWS!!" yelled Bob before running into a tree

"Please believe me! The band teacher really did turn into a monster and use a giant purple tuba shaped flamethrower to blow up the school! I'm telling the truth I swear I'm not crazyyy!!" they heard George say as some men in white coats dragged him away

The people in the limo watched twitching.

"Well…um…what do you guys think happened?" asked Cindy

"The school committed suicide." Explained the police guy

"What?!" asked Jackie

"It even left us a note! Look!" said the police guy pulling a piece of notebook paper out

of a plastic baggy:

Dear any who finds this note,

I the school no longer wish to have insane kids running all over me. So I am going to blow my self up. Yes I know you will all be sad but please don't be…I am in a better place now. In this note I will give you instructions on what to do with my crazy students. Please send the ones called Pam, Jackie, Cindy, sugar freak, Inuyasha and Kagome to Musical boot camp because I know how much they will all love it there. Send all the rest to the mental jail. It will be a better place for them trust me. Please do not mourn my lost. For I will be watching you all from the big collage campus in the sky!

The school

"Gee that looks like Mr. Hamilton's hand writing and it's pretty corny but it's signed the school so the school must have wrote It." announced Cindy

"Yes we agree." Said the police guy

Inuyasha and Kagome sat there twitching. These people were REALLY easy to fool. (No offence meant to any police guys or other Americans!!)

"So are you guys the people mentioned in the will?" asked the police guy

"Yes we are. I guess we have to go to musical boot camp now. After all it was the schools last wish." Sighed Pam

"Well here is a map to musical boot camp that the school left us," said the police guy handing them a map, "I hope you will all be happy following the paths that the school chose for you!"

"Uh…Thanks!" called Kagome out the window as they all drove away

"So now we go to band camp?" asked sugar freak.

"No," said Pam sighing.

"Why not?" asked Cindy.

"Cause you idiot we don't have our instruments," said Jackie.

"And from what the note says we'll be staying there for a quite a bit so we'll need some clothes and other things," said Pam.

"Hey why did the 'school' want Pam to come she doesn't play anything in the band?" asked Inuyasha.

"For your info I do play an instrument," said Pam. "Like you Inuyasha, I play the drums. I just don't play in the school's band. I do though wonder how the school knew that…Oh well the school is a mysterious being. I shall dearly miss it." Pam said as she started tearing up a bit

So everyone took the limo home and started packing. Well Pam sat in her room crying a bit. Ok it was like water works in there. And frankly Inuyasha had enough. Not only had he started getting a headache form his and Kagome's argument about going to musical boot camp, but now Pam's crying only made it worse. He went over to her room where Jackie was yelling at her to unlock the door and come out this instant.

"Why can't anybody ever talk normal in this house damn it!" he mentally screamed.

Pam came out and looked at Jackie with her eyes all red and watery. "How can you expect me to be happy about the school being gone?" she asked. "The only thing I had to live for is now dead."

Just then sugar freak came running down the hallway screaming, "THE SKOOL IS DEAD, THE SKOOL IS DEAD!!! YAY!!! WE IS FREE!!!!! NO MORE SKOOL!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"Gosh you all need mental help," thought Jackie as she watched sugar freak run into a wall and get knocked out then pop back up and run screaming back to her room

"Uhh…The school said not to morn its 'death'," said Inuyasha, hoping this would get Pam to stop the water works.

Pam perked up almost instantly. "Your right!" she said cheerfully. "The school wants me to happy and to go musical boot camp. I shall do what it wishes!"

"She really needs mental help," thought Jackie. Then Jackie went over to Inuyasha and whispered where his supposed his ears were, she couldn't see because of all the long hair, "Inuyasha would you mind going and taking sugar down to the limo? I think I'm going to have to my hands full with Pam."

"Alright," said Inuyasha. "I'll go get that little crazy one." He wondered why Jackie would have her hands full with Pam. Sugar freak is the one he would worry about.

Jackie drug Pam down to the limo. She was putting up a fight because Jackie wouldn't let her bring her Mr. Coffee pot. Jackie said either the ramen or the coffee. Pam tried to take both but Jackie put the coffee pot back Though Pam remembered that there was a Mr. Coffee pot out in the limo so Pam shut up and went willingly.

_**With Inuyasha and Sugar freak…**_

"Sugar no can leave sugar it's our friend" yelled sugar freak not wanted to leave her precious sugar (I don't kno if I mentioned this already but the reason my name is never in caps is cuz I'm just weird and have special name spellings)

Inuyasha drug her to the elevator were she pushed every button and every time the door opened sugar freak tried to run out. "Why did I ever agree to do this?" thought Inuyasha. Finally Inuyasha got sugar freak all the way outside and threw her in the limo.

"Here's the map Sesshy" said Pam passing the map up to Ray. (The limo driver for those who forget)

So they all went to the band camp which seemed to be out in the middle of no where. There was jut 2 dusty looking cabins, a latrine, a mess hall, and a large black building, and a football field. They were all very confused.

Kagome went into one of the cabins and came out. "There are three beds in each," she said. Inuyasha, Sugar freak, and Pam put there stuff in one of the cabins; while Jackie, Cindy, and Kagome took the other cabin.

"Pam says this place no right." said Pam to herself. Only Inuyasha heard what she said but in their heads almost everyone was agreeing with Pam at the moment. This place just had a weird evil feeling…

Inuyasha, Pam, and Jackie came out of the cabin when they heard someone's footsteps coming toward them. A figure came into the camp. He was medium sized and wore glasses. "My name is Bobrick you will not need that limo" he said. Before anyone could tell Ray to wait, and don't leave, or at least take them with him he drove away. "Something's not right with this Bobrick guy…" thought Inuyasha.

* * *

Sugar Sprite- hi i thought I might add this little short. 

One bright and sunny day a guy was walking down the hall. He was just a normal average guy, well….ok he wasn't. He was in love with shake sphere. He carried around a large book of shake sphere all the time. Now Inuyasha...

Inuyasha- why did you drag me into this story?

Sugar Sprite- because, now anyway as I was saying...

Inuyasha was walking down the hall when he saw a crazy person (Pam) run down the hall and grab the book of shake sphere from the guy. She quickly ran to her, if possible, crazier friend's (sugar freak) locker tossing the book in. sugar freak then ran up and slammed the door shut and the two of them ran off. Leaving the poor shake sphere nut to start crying his eyes out because he would never see his book again.

Inuyasha- and the point of this was?

sugar freak- Uh…just a little background of our wonderfully weird friend Bobrick!

Sugar Sprite- (nods) yep!

Inuyasha- whatever, sugar freak and Sugar Sprite would like me to remind you that they don't own me or any of the other Inuyasha characters. (Gets handed a note from Sugar Sprite) Oh and the thing with the stealing of the shake sphere book was real except that I wasn't there. Currently shake sphere is in a disclosed location to stop his owner from taking him. No further info about shake spear can be released at this time. That good?

sugar freak- Yep! And this is the last update you all will be getting this year! On this story at least, I might be writing a little Christmas one shot that involves the one burnt out bulb on a string of Christmas lights…

Sugar Sprite- Merry Christmas ya'll!

sugar freak- WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanx to all you reviewers out there!!! Christmas cookies to all!!!


End file.
